The Pack's Imprint
by aimili-sage
Summary: After a tragedy, the pack rallies around Bella and learns something new about the tribe. Character death(s).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The pack was quiet as they sat around Sam's table. As ravenous as they usually were, no one ate much. Emily and Kim would occasionally wipe away a stray tear.

"Collin, Brady," Sam said. "Dish duty. Pack meeting outside."

Everyone cleared the table. The girls stationed themselves in the living room while the pack filed outside. Sam remained standing as the rest lounged on the ground.

"How's Bella?"

Jake let out a harsh breath. "You remember Zombie Bella?" They nodded. They had seen Bella's zombie phase after the Cullens left through Jake's memories. "This is worse, Sam. Way worse. She's nearly comatose. She hasn't left the bed since we put her there two days ago. She didn't acknowledge Renee and Phil when they got in yesterday." He hung his head. "I'm scared to leave her alone."

"What do we do?" Seth asked.

"Suggestions?" Sam asked. "Remember we have patrols and jobs. Some of you have summer school."

"You won't like this," Jared said. "Get the Cullens to come back."

"What the fuck!" Paul exclaimed. He jumped to his feet and began to pace.

"Hear me out first. I've been reading the journals from the last pack. Quil II got friendly with the big one. He was told of how a leech can hypnotize someone with a look and their smell. I think that's what happened to Bella last year. Dude hypnotized her and then left without undoing it."

"And it took her jumping off the cliff to wake her up," Embry guessed.

"Along with Dad's death," Seth added.

"I agree," Sam said. "But we don't want them back. No more kids need to grow up too fast."

"The redhead is still out there," Quil reminded. "We can't take care of Bella and everything else _and_ her. Call them in to take care of the bitch. It's their fault she still around."

"No," Jake said, his voice hinting at the Alpha tenor. "Get our parents involved as much as possible. Even the ones that don't know the secrets. I've spoken to Mrs. Weber, the minister's wife. She's getting a few townies to help. A townie and a Quileute will be with her until she come out of it."

"And how long will that be?" Leah snapped. "She's not the only one to loose a dad." Her voice cracked.

"Yeah, but you didn't have a leech mindfuck you," Jared spoke up. "She spent what, eight months with him nearly every day and being hypnotized the whole time. We all met her before they started 'dating'. She was strong-willed and opinionated. She was getting back to that."

"And she wasn't there yet," Embry continued. "Emotionally she was still cracked. Now she's shattered."

"Okay," Sam began, running his hands over his face. "Emily will make a schedule tomorrow with Renee. One wolf will be there during the day, as well as a parent, and one at night. Renee leaves in two weeks. Funeral is tomorrow, bonfire the next night. We'll discuss more later."

"Sam," Jake called out as everyone stood. "I need to talk to you." They waited until only Emily was left inside. "I've got a couple of journals."

"Okay. And?"

"It's from the pack of our great-grandfathers' great-grandfathers. From the 1880s. I started reading the wolf's journal. A white woman was found, beaten and raped. The chief took her into his home. She didn't move for many months. Sounding familiar?"

"Yeah. You finished it?"

"That's as far as I got. She had been there for five months so far. Quil's ancestor, who was also the medicine man, said that she has to put her spirit back together. The pack and their women would often touch or hug her."

"Holy shit. That's a freaky parallel. Whose journal?"

"Levi's great-grandfather. Dude, I think this is gonna shake up the pack. Majorly."

"Keep reading then read the other one. Don't mention it to anyone. Where'd you get them?"

"Old Quil handed them to me Friday. The day before the accident."

Billy's heart broke as he watched his best friend's daughter. She was sitting on a log beside the fire, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. An untouched plate of food rested on the ground. Collin and Brady leaned against her legs. Emily and Kim sat next to her. Every few minutes one of the pack would pass behind her, running their hand across her shoulders or down her hair.

"Thank you for doing this, Billy. Charlie would have loved it," Renee said then took a sip of beer. "Ugh. How the hell do you drink this?"

He chuckled. "Pop the top and drink it down. Good ol' Vitamin R." He sobered. "He was a friend and brother to us. Yesterday was for the townies to remember their Chief. Tonight is for us. Look around; only you, Phil and Bella are white."

"Man you grow them big on the Rez," she said, watching the pack. She bit her bottom lip, much like her daughter does. "Will this help her?"

"This? Probably not. At least not right now."

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Renee said. She was sitting around the kitchen table with Billy, Sue and Virginia Weber. They were writing 'Thank You' cards for the visitors and sympathy cards. "Maybe I should take Bella home with me."

Sue and Billy glanced at each other before turning to Renee. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Ren."

"Look at her, Sue. We force her to get out of bed and into the shower. Once she's in one spot, she doesn't move. It's like taking care of a baby all over again. I can't leave her here for all of you to take care of." She began to cry.

"Renee," Virginia placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think Sue is right. I was discussing Bella the other day with . . . Quil? The older gentleman with the braids?" She looked to the Quileutes for confirmation.

Billy nodded. "He's our medicine man."

"Right. Well, we were talking about everything that's happened in the past year. The Cullen boy fractured her heart and soul. Charlie's death shattered it."

"All the more reason to take her with me," Renee sobbed.

"No. In Jacksonville, she has just you and sometimes Phil. Here she has two towns that love her. Besides, I always found Forks and La Push to magical."

"That they are," Billy said.

"Oh." Sue dropped the card in her hand. All eyes turned to her. She had gone pale. "This is a beautiful card." She placed it and the letter back in the envelope. Placing it and the two underneath off to the side. "I bet it would really _sparkle_ in the sun with the glitter."

Billy inhaled deeply then continued the conversation. "We'll take care of her, Renee. She's family."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paul opened his eyes and glanced around the dark room. He tried to figure out what had woken him. A whimper came from beside him. Ah, that was it. He rolled over, curling around the girl he was sharing a bed with.

"Dad," she sobbed.

"Shh, Bella."

The sobs soon dissolved into screams. He held her tighter, hoping she wouldn't do this all night.

Sam dropped onto the couch, sighing with fatigue. He felt the cushion dip next to him. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck. He cuddled into her.

"How was last night?"

"The same as she's been for the past month. Starts calling out for Charlie then screaming. Do you see any improvements during the day?"

"No."

"Eating?"

"Not really. Sam, we have to do something. She's wasting away. Should we call the Cullens? Maybe they can help."

"No."

"Maybe," she began.

"No, Em." He pulled out a set of books. "Old Quil gave these to Jake the day before Charlie died. Levi's great-grandfather wrote this one. This one is by a white woman who was taken in by the tribe."

"What are they about?"

"Read them. Then we'll talk. Don't say anything to Kim about them. Only me, you and Jake know."

"Sam?"

He sighed. "I will say this. This woman's blood runs though the veins of every Quileute on this Rez."

Embry stared down at Bella. The morning sunlight highlighted her face. If he had to guess, she was down to eighty-something pounds. He sighed and brushed a piece of hair off her face. He lay back down, a million thoughts going through his head.

School will be starting soon. His senior year. His mom had let up on her tirade since it was the summer and she's seen the state Bella was in. But she will expect him home at night, council work be damned.

He glanced around the room. Maybe she wasn't getting better because of the house. It held a lot of memories. A change of scenery could help. But where? Billy and Jake had Rachel and Rebecca's room. They would gladly help, but that would put more pressure on Jake. Sam and Emily would take her in, as would Allison, Sam's mom.

What about an empty house? There weren't very many. Ephriam Black's house was still standing, as was Quil II and Old Quil's. All of them were run down, but the pack could fix either up in no time. He'd have to bring it up at the next pack meeting.

"Good idea, Embry. I'll bring it up with the council tomorrow." Sam fell quiet. "Old Quil brought some journals to our attention. He gave them to us two months ago, right before Charlie died. I need everyone to read them and keep an open mind. There might be a way to snap Bella out of it, but she has to get back to the zombie stage first."

"How do we know when that is?" Collin asked.

"She'll answer you if you talk to her. She'll do a task if you ask her to," Jake answered, his voice subdued.

"Why should we give a hokwat a house on the Reservation?" Daniel Clearwater asked.

Sue glanced at Harry's uncle. "Charlie was an honorary member of this tribe. Why shouldn't we help his daughter get better?"

"Let the townies take care of her," he insisted. "Or better yet, her mother."

"She is my family," Old Quil spoke up. "The last of my wife's family. I should let other people take care of her because she's white?" He stood. "She needs this place. The magic and the energies of our people and our land."

"Where will she live?" Billy's aunt, Jane, asked.

"There's a house near the store. The pack have been fixing it up for the past few weeks."

Daniel frowned. "This is just a formality, isn't it?"

"Yep." Quil sat back down. "They're moving her in in two weeks."

"You really think this will work?" Brady asked as he set down a load of 2x6s. He was helping to build an extension on the house Old Quil gave to Bella.

"God, I hope so," Collin answered. "I think I'm going deaf in one ear."

A car screeched to a halt at the front of the house, followed by a slam of the car door and Emily yelling for Sam. The teenagers glanced at each other and took off around the house. They found Emily babbling and crying in Sam's arms.

"I was telling her how school was starting back up on Monday and she said she hopes they do well. She talked! And when I gave her a bowl of chicken soup, she ate it!"

Though he was glad, Sam knew that this might not be a breakthrough. This was the most excited that his fiancée has been in months. "Em," he began.

She pulled out of his arms. "Don't you dare say it, Samuel Uley. This is the most that we've gotten from her since she was told about Charlie. She even showered on her own. We're through the worst."

He gathered Emily closer. "Yeah. We're though the worst." He glanced over at his youngest pack mates with a skeptical look.

Old Quil sat in the glade behind his house, in a deep trance. A look of serenity was on his face. The wind blew gently around him.

"Equinox?" He shook his head. "Too early. Not enough time." He paused. "The tea was given the day she spoke." He chuckled. "I told them that it would help her." He frowned. "Solstice. Possible." He nodded. "It is set."

He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as the world came back into focus. Standing, he stretched before making his way back to the house. He stared at the half-naked boy in his kitchen.

"Junior, what are you doing in my fridge?"

Quil glanced up. "Hey, Granddad. Why are you in a breechcloth?"

"Communing. Why are you in my fridge?"

"I'm hungry," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right."


	3. Chapter 3

Ituha's Journal

March 1886

Majog returned with a hokwat woman today. She was blue about the mouth and shaking so hard her teeth struck together. She as taken immediately to Maska's house. Majog told us that he found her between us and the Makahs, stinking of hokwat males. I could have told him that. Bodaway wanted to hunt them down, but Wynono advised against it. Other hokwats will come to the area and make us suffer and take her. Besides, it begins to snow again.

I was told to start this journal, to record this time in our pack for future generations.

A week has passed since Majog brought the hokwat into the village. She has said nothing and stares at nothing. Stinka, Maska's wife, began to rub the juice of the walnut into her skin, making it look closer to us. Her hair, very close to the color of the fire, has been colored by ground charcoal from the fires. Just in time.

Soldiers came to the village looking for her. They checked every house. Sisika, Majog's sister, placed her newborn baby into her arms. It looked as if a new mother rested with her babe.

Sleep has become scarce of late. Between running patrols, fishing and hunting, the hokwat wakes us at night with screaming. Maska told us that he has brought her to share furs with him and Stinka. It seems to help. The screaming is not so prevalent. Wynono decided that we should all bring her to our furs. Maska warned us to give warmth and comfort only. As if I would force myself on a woman. I prefer my woman active, not just lying there.

Lomasi, my wife, has named the hokwat Yepa, Snow Woman. Onawa, Bodaway's wife, caller her Ogin, Wild Rose, while Sisika calls her Rozene, Rose. The poor woman won't know what name to answer to when she comes back to her mind.

April 1886

I made an unfortunate discovery last night. I noticed Yepa's scent was sweet. I remember Sisika smelling the same when she became with child. I spoke to Maska about it. He agreed and made her a special tea; it rid a woman of a babe. She does not need a reminder of her attackers.

Yepa has been following the women around during the day. Well, not really following. The women place her nearby. She didn't move, just stared into nothing.

Maska thinks that her mind and spirit have broken and that we have to help piece herself back together. He will go on a spirit walk to ask Taha Aki and our ancestors what to do with her. Do we give her back to the hokwats when she is better? Or should she stay with us?

June 1886

Yepa tended the stew last night when Sisika asked her to. She responded! Maska said this was the first step of her recovery. He began giving her a tea to drink at night. Through our combined mind, I saw her dove-gray eyes lock onto his. He was slightly disappointed that he did not imprint on her. He thinks that if one of us imprint on her, she will get better.

August 1886

Yepa seems to get better every day. She speaks when spoken to and does what is asked of her. But nothing else. She has looked each of us in the eyes. No imprint. Majog took it the hardest.

Maska finally was able to take his spirit walk. When he returned, it was nearly two weeks later. Taha Aki gave him much wisdom. Yepa's spirit and heart had been broken. To make her whole again, a ceremony must be performed. It would make each of us her imprint.

Yepa spoke to Onawa today. What was said exactly, I don't remember, but she spoke without prompt. This is good for her recovery. Maska set the ceremony for the autumn equinox.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The bonfire roared high into the twilight. Music played in the background. Though there was a good crowd on the beach, the tone was subdued. The pack was celebrating Bella's birthday. The guest of honor stared into the flames, barely acknowledging her friends.

"Here you go, Bells," Jake said as he sat beside her. He took her left hand into his. Swiftly he wrapped two bracelets around her wrist. "Look." He held her arm up so she could admire the gift. "It's from all of us. Leah braided the leather. Me and Dad carved the charms and each of the guys stained their own."

Bella shifted her eyes to take in the bracelets. One was graced with ten wolves; they were in various poses and different colors. "The pack," she said softly.

"Yeah. We couldn't get the details right, but the colors're all that matters." She fingered the two reddish brown wolves. One was larger than the other. "Me and Collin. I'm the bigger one." He touched each one, starting with the black one and going clockwise. "Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, me, Leah, Seth, Quil, Collin and Brady. It's in the order we phased."

She touched the other bracelet. "And this one?"

"The imprints. A muffin for Emily, a starfish for Kim and a tiara for Claire."

"This is great, Jake. Thanks." She leaned into him.

He kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arm around her. "No problem, honey."

Joy watched as Bella stacked the shelves. She slowly bagged Sue's groceries as she checked the time again.

"Kim's late?"

Joy nodded. "If she's with Jared, I'm cursing them both."

Just at that moment, the teenager burst through the door. "Sorry, sorry! My mom shut off my alarm." She tossed her bag behind the counter, causing a book to fall out.

Joy picked it up. "What's this? It looks old."

"Yeah. Old Quil gave us those books to read when Charlie died." She shrugged. "I don't know why."

"What's it about, honey?" Sue asked.

She thought for a moment as she donned her apron. "Um, this white woman was taken in by the tribe."

Sue stilled. "What was her name?"

"Mary Elizabeth something-or-another."

"Was there another journal that went with it?"

"Yeah. Leah has it. It's by Sam's great-great-great grandfather." She paused, counting in her head. "Yeah. Great-grandfather's great-grandfather." She went off to help shelve.

Sue closed her eyes, praying that she was wrong.

"Sue, what's wrong?" Joy asked.

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later, Joy."

She slammed the door behind her. Billy rolled out of the kitchen, surprised at her actions.

"Hey, Sue."

"Where's Jacob?"

"Eating, as always."

She pushed by her friend to confront the son. "Please tell me you aren't gonna do it. Not to Bella."

Jake paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. "What are talking about?"

"Sue?"

"Mary Elizabeth Culpepper. He's read her journal. The whole pack has."

"Oh sweet Jesus," Billy whispered. "Jake, where'd you get the journal?"

"Old Quil. The night before Charlie died," he answered with a shrug.

"Along with Ituha's."

"What the hell was that old man thinking?" Billy griped, slapping the arm of his chair.

"That it was something that could help Bells," Jacob stated.

"Do you know how she'll be seen in the community?" Sue argued. "Leah and the imprints already are labeled as sluts. You want this for Bella too?"

"No, I don't." He pushed off the counter and raked his hands through his hair. "If there was another way, we'll do it, but there's not."

"An imprint can be forced. Just you, Jacob," she begged. "Or one of the other single wolves. Please."

He shook his head. "I'm not enough anymore. If Charlie hadn't died, maybe it would have been me. But now. . ." he trailed off.

"Your mind's made up?" Billy asked.

"The ancestors have spoken," Old Quil said from the doorway.

"Well, they can-"

"Do not finish that thought, Sue Clearwater. What the ancestors have in store for you children can be taken away. The future can change."

Her shoulders sagged. "There's no way I can talk them out of it, is there?"

"No, there's not."

Quil tightened his hold on Bella as they rode in the hay-covered wagon. The red-headed leech hadn't been seen for a while so the pack decided to attend the fall carnival that Port Angeles' high school put on. He, Bella, Claire (who was on Bella's lap), Jared, Kim and Embry were currently on the hay-ride. Jake, Paul, Seth and Leah were trying to wipe out the game booths of their prizes. Emily and Sam were site-seeing at the various vendor booths.

The group was disembarking when they heard Bella's name being called. As one, the guys looked to see a blond-headed guy coming towards them, followed by a slightly taller guy of African heritage.

"Bella!" The blond stopped in front of them. She glanced up, noticing their company. She blinked then seemed to come back to herself.

"Oh. Mike, Tyler. Hi."

"Hi. I didn't know you were out and about." He glanced at all the giant natives around the petite girl. "Mike Newton." He held out his hand to the closest one. "Bella and I went to school together." His hand dropped when all he got were stares. "This is Tyler Crowley."

"How you been, Bella?" Tyler asked.

"So-so. I live in La Push now." She hiked Claire up on her hip. "We're just having a fun day with little Claire here." Quil smiled down at his little imprint and tickled her, causing her to giggle. Bella smiled at the toddler.

"Bella," Tyler began, moving closer to his classmate. The wolves swallowed a growl as he gave her a hug. "You still have my number and mom and dad are listed. You need anything, even to talk, don't hesitate to call."

She looked up into his mocha eyes. "I will, Tyler. Thanks." She felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Later, Bella," Mike said as he followed his friend, glanced back at her until he was lost in the crowd.

"What did the marshmallow want?" Jake asked as he joined them.

"That was the guy all over you in high school?" Paul asked as he wrapped an arm around Bella's waist. "Jake's right; he's a marshmallow."

"Or a golden retriever," Leah smirked.

Emily ran up. "You guys have got to come check these booths out. Some of the pottery is majestic."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Collin ran into Sam's house, the screen door slamming behind him. Jared was close on his heels.

"Come back here, you little shit," the older wolf growled.

"I didn't mean too!" he yelled as he pulled Bella between himself and his enraged pack brother. She squeaked when she was suddenly face to face with a snarling, shaking Jared. He was one of the calmer ones.

"STOP!" Sam roared. "Jared, outside. Collin, let Bella go." He waited as the door slammed again. "Now sit. What's this all about?"

Collin dropped into a chair, his head falling into his hands. "Brady and I were walking to the store after school. A group of girls were ahead of us. One of the girls dropped a book and I picked it up. I imprinted."

"Okay. Then why is Jared ready to kill you?"

He looked up at his Alpha. "It was Juliet."

"Oh."

"Oh. Oh?" He stood quickly, the chair slamming to the floor. "I imprinted on Jared's little sister and all you can say is 'Oh'?"

"How did Jared find out?" Bella asked.

"I walked her home and he saw us on the porch. He chased me all the way here."

Thanksgiving Day was overcast, as usual. Old Quil, Billy and Bella were in front of the TV as the football game was shown. The pack was playing football on the beach, with Kim, Jules and Claire as cheerleaders, while Sue, Joy, Allison and Emily finished cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Um. Sue?" Kim called out.

"What is it?" she asked, poking her head out of the kitchen. The girl just nodded to Bella on the couch. "What the hell?" She raced to her side. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"Beer," the young woman sobbed, waving her hand at the coffee table. Three unopened cans of beer, and an untouched wine cooler, sat there along with two half-empty cans.

"Quil and Billy are drinking beer," Sue said slowly. Bella shook her head.

"Sue," Billy said, catching her attention. Tears pooled in his eyes. "You know what this means."

She sucked in a breath. After Quil drowned, Billy, Charlie and Harry left an unopened beer for him. Billy added Sarah's favorite wine cooler after the accident. Now two more cans of beer were added. She stood and walked to the bathroom. A few moments later, a knock sounded.

"It's Joy."

"It's open."

Joy slipped in, perching on the edge of the tub. "It's shocking, the first time you see it. You fight through the grief cause you have kids and work counting on you. Some days you forget and expect him to walk through the door at dinner time."

"And get so mad when he doesn't. And feel even worse when you realize that ain't gonna happen again," Sue hiccuped.

"Yeah." They were silent for a moment. "It doesn't hurt as much as time goes by."

Old Quil stood at the head of the table. He looked around at all that were present.

"I was once asked why we Quileute celebrate Thanksgiving; we're Indians and the hokwats have taken over from ocean to ocean. I told the person why should only hokwats give thanksgiving and praise to their forefathers in the Heavens*. So that is what we gather to do today." He raised his head to the ceiling. "Thank you, Taha Aki, for the twelve turkeys and six hams. Thank you, Wynono, Ituha, Maska, Bodaway and Majog, for the twelve pans of dressing. We give thanks to Ephraim, Levi and Quil for the various casseroles, breads and desserts we have today. Let's eat."

Allison leaned over to Joy and whispered, "I don't think that's how it's supposed to go."

"Just go with it," Quil stage-whispered from across the table. "It's the best he can do at his age." A roll hit him upside the head. "Thanks, Granddad," he said as he bit into it.

*The quote is "thanksgiving and praise to our beneficent father who dwelleth in the Heavens." Abraham Lincoln, 1863

Bella was sweeping the store when she turned and ran into a brick wall. Hot hands reached out to steady her. "What the hell?" she bitched as she proceeded to look up to see a stranger standing before her. "Oh shit."

"Bella, I'm back," Joy called out as she rounded the aisle. She stopped when she saw them. Her head cocked to the side as she took in the man in front of Bella. "I'm Joy Ateara. I haven't seen you here before." She inhaled sharply when her hand was engulfed in his.

"River Neilson. I'm looking for Joshua Uley. My mother said he could explain what's happening to me."

Old Quil squinted at him, looking for Josh. Maybe the nose. Sam's nose was similar, but not Embry's. He quickly did the math. "And you're how old?"

"I just turned 18."

"And you're from California."

"Mount Shasta."

"Hmm. Does your mother know where Joshua went when he left?"

River shook his head. "She didn't know he was gone. They met here."

"Have you phased yet?"

"You mean turn into a giant fucking wolf? Then yeah, I have."

"Hey, Quil. Do you have an herb book?" Leah asked as she entered the elder's house. She paused just inside the door when she noticed he wasn't alone. "Sorry. I'll come back later." Her eyes met the stranger's. Everything else faded away.

"Leah, this is River Neilson, Joshua Uley's son." Her gaze snapped to Old Quil. Her face paled before she took off. Quil sighed. "There's history between her and Sam, Josh's oldest son. Sit down and I'll tell you about imprinting."

"What the fuck?" River mumbled as he rubbed his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Mary Elizabeth's Journal

August 1886

I was told the summer solstice and midsummer has passed. Everything is green and brown, with a little of blue. The Quileute people found me, helped piece me together. My skin is now a light chestnut color, my hair black. That is until I bathe. They hide me from my kind, white men.

I dream of them. They tear at my clothes, hold me down. Pain, fire enters my body. And the laughter. I awake, screaming. The warriors hold me, comfort me, make the demons go away. Maska told me he rid my body of the seed that took root. I am not sure if I am happy or upset.

I saw a wolf today! It was as big as a horse! I was watching Cheveyo, Siska's son, on the beach when a dark brown wolf came out of the woods. I screamed and grabbed the baby, running towards the village. I heard my name being called behind me. There was Maska, attaching his loincloth around his waist. Looking around, I could not see the wolf.

Maska sat me down and explain the legends to me. Incredible! Men who turn into wolves to save their tribe. And the Cold Ones? I shiver to think of them. Wynono wears their ashes around his neck.

I dreamt that night of birthing a baby with red eyes that destroyed everyone.

Ituha's Journal

The dreams are driving me insane. Many a night I have woken after spilling my seed into my wife. It's always Yepa's face I see, her name on my lips.

Bodaway told us he woke on top of Yepa, poised at her entrance. Her stormy eyes just stared at him. With a whisper of his name and fingers on his face, he spilt outside her body.

September 1886

As the moon shown down, we claimed her as pack. We each brought her pleasure as we emptied inside her. We looked into her eyes and felt a piece of our soul bind to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I apologize for the fiasco that was the previous Chapter 7. Hopefully this makes up for it. I would love to see who you think Bella's wolf is.

Chapter 7

He looked at the women before him. Emily, Kim, Leah and Jules were in different states of euphoria. Taking a deep breath, he smiled. The scents of sex and satisfaction drifted through the air. But there was also need. He glanced over at Bella. She was writhing on her furs.

"I can smell you, little girl," he growled as he crawled to her.

"Please," she begged.

"What do you want?" He licked the area behind her ear before kissing down her neck to her shoulder.

"Y-your mouth on me."

He drifted down to her breasts and gently bit her nipples causing her back to arch. "My mouth _is_ on you."

"Lower."

His tongue dipped into her bellybutton. "Here?"

"No!" she wailed.

"Tell me, Chilam. Where do you want my mouth?" He nipped at her soft stomach.

"On my p-pussy."

"Like this?" He licked from bottom to top, circling her clit. He growled as her taste exploded on his tastebuds. He attacked her nether lips, sucking and nibbling on them before thrusting his tongue into her tight passage. Her fingers wove through his hair. He snarled when she yanked on the ebony strands.

She cried out, grinding on his face. His lips surrounded her clit then he began to hum. One finger gently eased into her. Soon he added another. She continued to moan and thrash about, but he wasn't satisfied with her reactions. He lightly bit down on her pearl and growled.

She screamed, her body curling around his head. _Yes_, he thought as honey poured out of her.

He rose over her, dick in hand, when he felt pressure on his chest. Glancing down, he found her pale hands on his chest. She was panting, still recovering from her orgasm. She was ready for him. He eased into her waiting body. She hissed at the burn. He pulled out then thrust forward. Soon grunts and groans accompanied the sound of flesh slapping together.

The sting of nails down his back quickened his pace. He growled softly in her ear as he shifted the angle of his thrusts. She cried out, her pussy clamping down around his dick. With a roar, he came.

"Bella," he said softly.

"Who's Bella?"

He rose up and looked at the girl under him. Instead of long mahogany hair, it was sandy blond; green eyes, not brown. He quickly untangled himself and grabbed at his clothes.

"Um. I gotta be somewhere. I'll call you." He quickly ran out of the house and into the trees.

_Paul?_ Jared said. _I thought you had the day off._

I do. I need to see Old Quil.

_Why?_ Paul replayed what just happened. _Oh. Yeah, those are getting to be a bitch. I'll get Sam and meet you there._

Paul slammed open the door to Old Quil's house. "What the fuck are these dreams, old man?"

Old Quil just raised an eyebrow. "What dreams, young Lahote?"

"The dreams of me fucking Bella after taking a turn with Emily, Leah, Kim and Jules." He shuddered at the last girl.

"You read Ituha's journal. They experienced dreams also." He glanced up to see Sam walking into his house. "Samuel."

"There is no way Bella can take on ten wolves, Quil. You have to look and see if we can do something else."

"Her wolf will go ballistic," Jared added as he stepped from behind Sam.

Quil frowned. "Her wolf? I didn't know she had a wolf."

Sam nodded. "He hadn't imprinted on her yet before Charlie died. She would only look into the eyes of the imprinted wolves and Jacob."

"Quil," Sue said as she entered.

"What the hell is this, Grand Central Station?" the elder grumped. He sighed. "Yes, Elder Clearwater. What may I help you with today?"

"It's not the 1880's anymore. We don't practice the old ways. We are not going to sit in a circle and watch Bella get fucked by ten wolves, two who are underaged, I might at."

"Sue just said fuck," Jared whispered in astonishment.

"I read Ituha's journal. There's something that we're missing," she continued.

"What are we missing?" Sam asked.

"None of the wolves had imprinted at that point. All of them were in their mid to late 20s. There _has_ to be another way. Please look again." Tears welled in her eyes. "Please."

Quil sighed. "I'll go speak to the spirits. You're right. A virgin shouldn't take on ten oversized men."

Paul cracked up. "Oh little Swan ain't a virgin. Her and Jake fucked all over La Push the month before Charlie died. Drove her wolf crazy."

Sue frowned. "Did a wolf imprint on her? Why weren't we told?"

He smirked. "There's more than one way to find a mate other than imprinting, Sue. That just confirms what our noses noticed first."

"He's been sniffing after her since he first phased," Jared added. "And we thought Jake had it bad for Bella."

"Luckily he didn't fantasize about her when baby Alpha was phased or else the fur would have been flying."

"It almost was. We had to stop him from ripping Jake apart when he either saw them fucking around the Res or smelt them afterward."

"Of course Jake was clueless. Had his head stuck up Bella's pussy."

"That's enough," Sam ordered. "Quil, please look into doing something different." He ushered the wolves out the door. The elders glanced at each other, wondering who the wolf was.

Leah drummed her fingers on Emily's table. What to do? How to wake up Bella? Charlie threatened to send her to Renee. That's what woke her up last time. Snapped her ass right out of being a zombie. What will work now?

"How bout a date night?" Jules said. The she-wolf glanced over at the younger girl in confusion.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"To snap Bella awake. Is there a particular wolf that she was into?"

Leah glanced at Kim and Emily. "What is she going on about?"

"You were talking out loud," Kim smirked.

"Well?" Jules asked. "Was there one wolf that she was really interested in?"

"Jake was _into_ her," Kim hinted. Leah and Emily laughed at that. "But they were more friends with benefits than a couple."

"I know who," Emily said. "They would watch each other when they didn't think anyone was watching."

"So what, we all go to the movies or something while he brings along a skank and hangs all over her the whole night?" Leah snorted. "Like that will work."

"Or he could push her up against a wall and just go for it," Jules said. "You know, after the ceremony."

"Do you know what going to happen at the ceremony?" Kim asked. "Is Bella gonna be our sister-mate afterwards?"

The other girls stared at her for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Sister-mate? What the fuck, Kim?" Leah howled.

"I'm telling Jared to cut your viewing of _Sister Wives_ down to none," Emily chuckled.

Kim huffed. "I thought it was a legitimate question."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella was staring out her kitchen window when she soon found herself backed into the refrigerator, a hot wolf in front of her. Her wide eyes met his.

"Finally you meet my eyes," he said softly, "but it's too late, isn't it, baby? Your soul is shattered." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "The ceremony's in a week and I'm scared to death."

"Why?" she whispered.

"Are you still gonna be mine? Will our imprint be stronger than the others? Will Jake get his wish and his imprint will be the strongest?" He nuzzled her neck. "Do you know how many times that the others had to hold me back to keep from killing him? I would sneak into your room and rub myself all over your sheets to get back at him."

"You did that?"

He grinned. "He never told you?"

"His nose would just scrunch up. I thought it was leftover Edward."

He growled at the leech's name. "I need you to do something for me." He nipped at her ear.

"What?"

He raised his head to look into her eyes. "Come back to us. Come back to me. Wake up fully. Renee's making noises about coming to get you and take you back to Jacksonville."

"I don't wanna leave."

"Then wake up, Bella." He placed a sweet kiss on her lips before leaving.

"What's gonna happen when she realizes that you lied about Renee?" Quil asked when he made it outside.

He shrugged. "Fuck her until she forgets about it."

"You're fucking nuts, Swan," Leah said as she stared over the edge of the cliff. The sun was peaking out of the clouds and the sea was calm.

"He told me to wake up. It wasn't just Dad telling me he was gonna send me back to Renee last time; it was the adrenaline rush."

"And you think cliff diving in the middle of December is the answer this time?"

"I don't know what else to do," she said, shrugging.

"Jerk his ass into your bedroom and save a horse." She looked over at the girl. "If you break your neck, he's gonna kill me."

"That's why I'm taking her over," River said as he grabbed Bella before he went over the cliff. Her scream could be heard on the other side of the reservation. When they surfaced, she splashed him with water.

"You fucking ass!" she yelled at him.

He just laughed. "How you feel now, Bells?"

She smiled. "Like I wanna do it again."

"Get your asses up here so I can rip out your spleen, Neilson!"

They looked up at her wolf glaring daggers at them. "Sleeping Beauty's awake now!" River called back up.

"And is gonna die of hypothermia cause you decided to go cliff diving in December!" When they finally reached the top, he had a towel waiting for her. "I thought I lost you for real this time," he whispered into her hair as he wrapped her up. He looked into her eyes, seeing a spark there. "So it worked?"

She nodded. "Go off with me this time?" she tried to say with chattering teeth.

"In the summer, baby. It's just a little too cold for humans right now. How bout I take you home and slip you into a hot bath then we can cuddle in the bed and watch TV?" She nodded.

Ten wolves stood shoulder to shoulder with Old Quil and the girls in the middle. The heat radiating off them kept the December wind off the humans.

Quil was finishing his prayer, raising the cup to the heavens before spilling a little on the ground. He faced Bella. "Daughter, your spirit has been fractured by heartache. Too splintered to be healed by your wolf. It is up to your brothers and sisters to help you mend it." He placed the cup against her lips and tilted it, forcing her to drink. He moved on to Sam with the cup. After the wolf drank a sip, he continued to each wolf and imprint. "Alpha, approach your sister. Look into her eyes." Sam did as told. Bella's eyes were dilated, as were his. "Now, Alpha."

"Sister," his deep voice resonated in the clearing, "take what you need. This piece of my soul, my spirit is my gift to you." They both jolted at the shock that ran through their bodies.

"As is mine. Thank you, brother." He placed a kiss on her forehead and stepped back. Each wolf and imprint repeated the phrase until it got to him.

"Sis-," he choked. The elder gave him the stink-eye for interrupting the ceremony. "Mate. My soul, my spirit, my heart is yours."

"As is mine. Thank you, mate." She leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. He moved back for the next wolf to continue.

When the last wolf returned to his place in the circle, Quil raised the cup to the sky once again, giving praise in Quileute. Lightning flashed across the sky. Fifteen people dropped to the ground.

"Holy shit!" Billy yelled from the path back to Quil's house.

"Are they dead?" Joy asked.

"Sleeping," the shaman answered. "The passionflower-peyote tea kicked in."

"You drugged them?" Sue asked, shocked. "What the hell, Quil?"

Allison took the cup from the elder and sniffed. "I don't smell anything. Maybe a little mint."

"That cause this is water with mint." He poured the rest on the ground. "The tea they drank at dinner was drugged." He continued up the path to his house, leaving them behind.

Moans and groans began in the clearing. Bodies shifted.

"Ge'off me," someone mumbled.

"Elbow in sternum," someone else wheezed.

"I'mma kill that sumbitch."

"Where's the coffee?"

"Morning," Billy called out.

"Shh!"

"Too loud."

Sue, Joy and Allison laughed at their children and friends. Billy quickly took a picture of the large puppy pile.

"Mom!" four of them whined.

"No loud noises."

"We have coffee," Joy said.

"Oh, bless you."

One body crawled out of the mass. A growl sounded behind her.

"Down, boy."

"Bad dog."

"Cream and sugar, honey?" Allison asked.

"Half coffee, half cream and a heap of sugar," Jake said as he plopped down beside her. "Bells? How you want yours?"

"Two cream, three sugar." She felt lips on her neck.

"Mine same as my mate," her wolf said.

Jake cracked his eye open. "How did I not know?"

"Mind's a steel trap," he said while tapping his temple.

"And you were stuck up Bella's twat," Paul said as he joined the group.

"What the fuck was in that cup last night?" Kim questioned.

"Water with mint leaves," Billy said. The pack stilled.

"That wouldn't knock up on our asses," Sam said. Allison handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks, Mom."

"No, it wouldn't," Sue said. "But the peyote and passionflower tea from dinner would."

"The sugar masked the taste," Joy said.

"Old Quil brewed a normal dose for the girls and then used five times as much for all the wolves."

"He could have killed us," Leah groused.

"Naw," Quil piped up. "Granddad's got connections. He probably asked how much of each to take out a horse. Be glad it wasn't ketamine."

"Oh my God," Jules groaned. "Those dreams were trippy."

"What did you dream, young one?" Old Quil asked. The girls screamed, the wolves cursed when hot coffee hit their arms, legs, backs. The older man just smiled. "The dream?" he urged.

"Oh. Um. Collin and I were watching our daughter get married. The guy she was marrying looked a lot like Bella." She glanced over at the older girl. "What about you, Bells?"

"I meet two blond vampires with red eyes." Eleven wolves growl. "They had a letter from Alice Cullen and a swatch of red hair."

"When, baby?"

"How bout now, puppies?" came a gravely voice across the clearing.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Short journal entries.

Ituha's Journal

October 1886

Wynono acted very strange lately. He locked Yepa and Chenoa in his house for several days. Any time one of us would come near, he would step outside and growl and snap at us. The most shocking thing was that he did it nude, his member reaching for the sky! And the screams and yells!

When we saw Yepa again, she could barely walk. Majog carried her to the river to bathe. Wynono's scent covered her from head to toe and especially in between.

Mary Elizabeth's Journal

Oh my Lord in Heaven! Never, and I mean never, have I had so much pleasure coursing through my body. Not even when Bodaway nearly took me.

My husband only touched me with his thing when it was time for relations, always with me on my back and him on top. For the past several days, I was on my back, my side, my knees. Up against the wall, bent over the bed, on top of him. And I watched as Wynono repeated everything with Chenoa, his wife. I would have blushed if I could. Shamefully it made me want him more!

Majog carried me to the river to bathe. While looking up at him, I saw something in his eyes. I am not exactly sure, but if I was to speculate, it was a mixture of hurt, lust and pride. After he washed me, he carried me back to his house and laid with me under his furs, his fingers stroking my arm as I slipped into a much-needed sleep. As I drifted off, I wondered why this jewel of a man is not married yet.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Apologies in advance for the short lemon. They are not my forte._

Chapter 10

Growls and snarls filled the clearing, echoing into the forest around it.

"Whoa there, doggies." The male raised his hands. "I got somethin' for Miss Bella Swan." He held up an envelope.

"Is it from Alice Cullen?" she asked from behind her wolf.

"Why yes, ma'am, it is. She said she's sorry she's breakin' her promise but she figured that you'd want to know that the witch is dead. She didn't mention anything about puppies."

Bella raised his arm and peeked out. "What promise?"

"That she and the others wouldn't contact ya. They took a chance when your daddy died, but since you didn't respond, they figured you didn't have anything to say to 'em."

"Bella's been sick for nearly a year now," Billy said as he wheeled forward. "Since the Cullens left."

The female frowned. "What were her symptoms?"

"Catatonic for several weeks then walked around in a daze for a couple of months," Sue described. "Loss of appetite, nightmares leading to insomnia."

The vampires shared a look. "Miss Bella, how long did you and the virgin date?" the male asked.

"Six months," Jake snarled. "The only time he wasn't around her was when he hunted."

"And of course one of the others stayed with her," the female muttered. "It sounds like she's an addict."

Snarls ripped through the air again. "Calm down, doggies," the male said. "Damn, wish Jasper was here."

"Explain," Sam barked.

The male sighed. "If a human is exposed to a vampire or vampires for an extended length, they become addicted to their scent. Take away the vampire. . ." He shrugged.

"And the human goes through major detox," Sue said. "Why the hell didn't we think of that?" she asked Billy, slapping at his shoulder.

"But that doesn't explain the past six months," Quil said. "She did the exact same thing."

The female shrugged. "Deep depression. Her daddy died."

"Well, folks, this has been fun, but me and the missus has to go. Miss Bella, here's your letter." He placed it on the ground and backed up inside the trees.

All the wolves heard the female say, "Damn, baby. Wish I was human again. I woulda loved to lick them."

"Did you see the tits on her?" Brady asked. He was hit from various directions. "Ow, what? She may be dead, but she still has a smoking body."

Her wolf went and retrieved the letter. She traced her name in flowing script.

"Bella?" She glanced up at Sue. "I have letters for you from the sympathy cards that they sent."

"Thanks, Sue."

"Come on, baby. Let's get you inside."

Bella stared at the four letters in her hand; three from June and one from that day. She opened the most recent letter. A clump of fiery red hair fell out. He growled at it. She glanced at him.

"Smells like the bitch we've been chasing since spring."

Bella,

I'm sorry that I'm breaking the promise again, but I had to. Carlisle received a call from Aro this summer. Seems like there were a lot of unsolved murders and missing persons in Seattle/Tacoma area. Jasper and two of his old friends went to check it out. It seems as if Victoria made an army and was going to descend upon Forks. They took care of it. This lock of Victoria's hair is all that's left of her. The Olympic Peninsula is now considered off limits to vampires. Jasper's friends, Peter and Charlotte, are going to spread the word.

The email address is still active if you wish to contact me. I miss you.

Love,

Alice

She looked up at her wolf. "I'm confused."

"Read the other letters, baby." She opened the one from Alice first.

Bella,

I am so sorry about Charlie. I tried to call when I saw, but I was too late. I've been keeping my promise to not actively look for you. But sometimes the visions just come. Hold on to the memory of the fun you and Charlie had on that awful fishing trip. I laughed so much, Jasper started laughing. Don't let grief get you down. I miss you so much. Jasper says he's sorry, but knowing you as I do, you forgave him immediately.

Love,

Alice & Jasper

P.S. I actively looked. I can't see anything. I'm worried. Please be safe. We want you to grow old and gray.

PPS I activated a new email. It's majorpixie . Email me if you'd like.

She grabbed the next one. Something was off.

Dearest Bella,

We were grieved to hear of the passing of Charlie. We had great respect for him and found him to be a great man. I know we promised never to contact you again, but we had to express our sympathies. We hope this letter finds you well.

Esme & Carlisle

BellaBoo,

Let it out, little sister. Get mad, rail at God and throw things. Kick the bastard in the balls. Charlie was one of the greatest men we've known I wish I was there, little sister. Rose won't play video games with me. Yes, I'm pouting. Seriously, I know you didn't want to hear from us, but I still see you as my little sister.

Miss you,

Emmett & Rose

_P.S. Here's my email:_ _monkeymanmccarty _

She frowned. "I don't get it." She looked up at her companion. "What promise?"

Emily and Bella were cooking casseroles, rolls and desserts for Christmas dinner, which was in a few days. The Native girl glanced over at her friend.

"I'm glad you're back."

"Me too. You guys should have chunked my ass over the cliff months ago."

She laughed. "Yeah, we should've. Damn." She checked the recipe against the ingredients spread over the counter. "I'm out of chocolate syrup."

Bella stared at her in shock. "Emily, we bought six bottles yesterday. What happened to them?"

Pink tinged her cheeks. "Um, Sam and I got a little frisky last night."

"And you used all six bottles?!" she asked in stupefaction.

"NO! No. Just one."

"Where's the other five?"

"Other five what?" Kim asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Bottles of chocolate syrup. Seems our esteemed Alpha couple got frisky with a bottle last night."

"You too?" Kim turned her attention to Emily. "Jared and I snagged a bottle when we left last night. I know Leah and River did the same."

"That three down," Emily said. "What happened to the other three?"

The door slammed behind Collin and Jules. Both had chocolate around their mouths. Kim groaned. "Please tell me you guys just ate a candy bar."

"Um. Yes, we did. Emily, do you have any sweet potatoes?" Jules asked. "We ran out. I told Mom that we needed about 40 lbs. She only got 15."

"I need to go to the store to pick up more syrup, so you can go with me."

"That's still two unaccounted for," Bella reminded.

"Quil grabbed one. He said that he, Claire and his Granddad were gonna make ice cream sundaes last night and have chocolate milk this morning," Collin said. "Turns out you bought all that the store had."

"And the last one?" They all glanced at each other and said, "Paul."

"Well, let's go so we can get back. Kim, you coming?" Emily grabbed her purse.

"Sure. You know, there must be something in the air to have six wolves to be like that."

"What?" Collin asked. "Hornier than fuck? We're teenage werewolves."

"Yeah. But last night was intense," Emily said.

"You mean it's not always like that?" Jules asked as they all filed out of the house.

Bella shook her head. If Collin didn't keep a lid on his thoughts, Jared's going to neuter him. Hot arms wrapped around her waist and a nose was pressed behind her ear. After a deep inhale, a growl rumbled out.

"Mate."

She smile. She glanced over her shoulder and stilled. Not a speck of brown showed in his eyes; they were all yellow. It was the wolf and not the man. "Wolf."

He sniffed the air. It smelled of his brothers and sisters. Den, he needed a den. Taking his female's hand, he headed for the stairs. He paused at the door. Again, he could smell his brothers, but nothing recent. He led her into the room and closed the door.

"Mate," he growled again.

"Yes, I'm your mate." He ripped open the zip and let his shorts fall to the floor. "Oh, Lord."

"Off." He reached for her sweater and yanked it over her head. He grumbled when he saw a tank top underneath. With a tug, he split it in half. Another yank and her bra was gone. When she tried to cover her breasts, he growled. He popped the button on her jeans then ripped the zipper down. Kneeling down, he pulled her underwear and pants off in one go. Her socks got stuck in the pants legs and got pulled off with them.

His face was pressed against her stomach. Every time he would inhale, a purring growl escaped his lips. She could feel herself become aroused at the sound, causing him to do it more. In the blink of an eye, she was staring up at the ceiling and his lips were on her clit. Her back arched with a cry as he inserted a finger and crooked it. Her fingers threaded through his hair, alternating between pulling him away and closer.

Another growl rumbled from him into her. The vibrations of his lips and stimulation of his fingers caused her to explode. She screamed as the orgasm hit. Her body sagged bonelessly onto the bed.

"Mine. Mine," he growled as he covered her body with his. He pulled one of her legs up to his hip. With one thrust, he seated himself inside his chosen mate. He snarled at the sensations; she gasped at the sudden fullness.

"Go," she begged. "Oh God, please move."

He pulled back then slammed back in. Her legs hooked over his hips as he began a pounding rhythm. He tipped her hips forward, making her cry out. He lost himself in her body and cries. He came back to his mind at the small pain of her teeth in his chest. Looking down, he saw his small mate with her teeth his chest over his heart.

"Yes," he snarled. His thrusts increased. "Mate. Mine."

"Yes. Oh God, yes!" Her head was thrown back. His orgasm seemed to begin at his feet. With a roar, he came.

He hung his head, panting for breath. She opened her eyes then smile. Then her eyes widened. He gently pulled out and sat back on his heels. Her gaze dropped to his dick. His still erect dick. She met his tawny gaze.

"Over," he grunted. She slowly rolled over. He grasped her hips and pulled her up to her knees and straight onto his cock. She gasped at the sudden penetration.

Emily and Kim waved off Jules and Collin. They paused in the kitchen doorway.

"Where'd Bella go?" Kim asked.

"I don't know. There's no note." She glanced around and frowned. Everything was exactly as it was when they'd left. "Go check upstairs before calling Jake." A minute later, she heard Kim exclaim, "Holy shit!"

"Kim!" Emily raced up the stairs to find her friend up against the wall from the guestroom. "What happened?" The girl pointed.

Glancing into the room, her mouth fell open. Bella was lying naked on the bed, her head hanging off. She glanced at the boy on the bed with her. No, not boy; wolf. Saffron eyes stared back at her. He growled softly as he licked at the wound on the girl's neck. His gaze never left them.

The girls in the hall barely noticed when other joined them.

"Hey," Quil said. "What are you looking at?"

"God, it smells like sex up here," Paul stated. He glanced in the room. The growling became more pronounced and aggressive. His eyes widened. "Shut the door and get back downstairs," he directed softly.

Once they were in the living room, Paul gave them directions. "Emily, Kim, finish up in the kitchen. Quil, go get your granddad."

"Paul, what's going on?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm gonna wait outside. He's still growling up there."

"What is it, Daughter?" Old Quil asked Joy.

She sighed. "I know you've been explaining this for weeks now, but I guess I'm lost. From the journals, I thought that a gang bang was going to take place."

He choked on his coffee. An eyebrow rose. "Gang bang, Joy? Really?" She shrugged. "In question to the journals, I also thought the same, but Sue brought up a good point. None of the other wolves had imprints. We do. We've had six out of eleven wolves imprint; one is a double imprint. We also have the first female."

"Did you ever figure out why Leah?"

"Yes. Ready for me to go on?"

"Yeah. I'm with you. Them, no imprints. Us, imprints."

"When I spoke with the ancestors, they agreed that the old way wasn't needed for today. Bella has a wolf; Mary Elizabeth didn't. Now imagine Bella's soul as a wall." He pulled a sketchpad and pen from a drawer and drew several lines on it. "Each line is a fracture to her soul, a crack in a wall if you will. When each member of the pack spoke the words to her, he or she filled in those cracks." He shaded over the lines. "They are forever linked with a special bond. Closer than natural-born siblings. Bella is truly a member of the tribe now."

Joy opened her mouth to say something else when Junior slammed through the door. "You have got to come to Sam's. Seth's done flipped his shit."

_A/N 2: (::) (::) Cookies to those who picked Seth!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Actually thought about posting this on Tuesday so it would officially be Christmas in July but I couldn't wait. __**Lemon warning.**__ Also this is short._

Chapter 11

"She's in heat," Old Quil stated. He sat the Uley dining table with the council members while Joy and Sue helped Emily and Kim in the kitchen. The pack was limited to outside.

When Sam entered the house, Seth's growling became auditory to the humans. The Alpha growled back. "My den, pup."

"Sam," Sue began. "Maybe you and Emily should go to Bella's for a few days."

He blinked at the elder. "Why can't he take Bella over there?"

"It's not safe, in his mind," Quil Sr. said. "He's found a safe place for his den."

"It's just a few day, honey," Emily coerced.

"Thank goodness her birth control shots are up to date," Kim said. "Otherwise we'll have a pup next year."

Sue started then looked down, biting her lip.

Bella blinked her eyes open. The room was bathed in an azure light. She frowned. She glanced around. The rising sun was coming through blue curtains. The comforter was hanging drunkenly off the dresser.

She felt the heat of a wolf behind her, but that wasn't new. A wolf had been sleeping with her for six months now. What was different was being bare-ass naked. And so was the wolf.

Turning over, she visually traced over his features. As all the other wolves, he looked older than his actual age. But asleep, she could still see the young man that he really was. His eyes slowly opened.

"Morning," Seth rasped.

"Morning. Where are we?"

He sniffed. "Sam and Emily's. But they're not here." His eyes zeroed in on her neck. A finger lightly traced the bite mark there. "Does it hurt?"

"N-no," she stuttered.

"Are you sore?" She shook her head. He rolled over onto his back. Her legs fell to the side. She bit her lip as he slid her down his body. His dick slipped inside her. Her breath caught. "Ride me, Bella."

She sat up and ran her hands up her torso to cup her breasts. He hissed as her hips began to rotate. He reached up to roll her nipples between his fingers. She moaned and leaned back.

"Oh sweet Jesus," she breathed. She pumped her hips. "Oh my God. Seth!" she cried out when she felt his thump strum her clit.

He thrust upwards. The sight of her body, flush from their lovemaking, the sounds of her whimpers and cries, the smell of her arousal; it excited him. "I'm gonna cum, Bella."

"Yes. Now, Seth, now."

"You first." He pinched her clit. Her wail echoed in the room; his bellow followed closely behind. She fell forward onto his chest. After a few minutes, he nudged her to the side. "Let's go get a shower."

"Do we have to?"

"Emily's downstairs. We need to get presentable."

"Good morning, you two," Emily greeted them. She handed them each a cup of coffee.

Bella glanced around the kitchen and frowned. "Why's the turkey in the oven? And all the casseroles out? We're not eating until tomorrow."

She stared at her in disbelief. "Bella, what day do you think it is?"

"Christmas Eve."

"It's Christmas Day. The two of you have been holed up in the spare room for nearly two days."

"Bout time you came up for air," Leah said as she entered the kitchen. She sat the casserole dishes on the miniscule counter space left then looked them over. "I see you didn't fuck each other to death."

"Jesus, Lee," Emily admonished.

"What?"

"Tack. Use it."

"At least it was better than what Paul would have said," River said from behind his imprint.

Right on cue, Paul burst into the kitchen in front of the Alpha. "Damn, Sam. You really need to air out this place. It smells like Seth spunk and Bella kitty."

"See," Leah said as the other groaned and Bella's face flamed.

The community hall was filled with the pack and their families. It was the only place large enough for everyone to fit comfortably.

Jared and Kim were cuddling in a corner; he had proposed earlier. Collin, Jules and Brady were playing with their younger siblings. Leah and River were talking to his mother and siblings on the phone. Emily and the mothers were packing up leftovers for some of the elderly tribe members while trying to keep Quil, Embry and Paul out of the plates. Sam was speaking with Billy, Old Quil and other council members.

Bella was perched on Seth's lap. She kept glancing at the bracelet Seth had given her.

"Has anyone ever explained the bracelet to you?" he asked. She shook her head. "It's our version of a promise ring. Each color has a meaning. Red is for faith, beauty and happiness. I pledge my faith to your happiness for the rest of our days. Whit is sharing, purity and light. It's also for mourning. We're mourning the loss of our fathers."

"And your childhood," she interrupted.

He shrugged. "Our innocence in the face of the supernatural world. That's what we're mourning. The green is for nature, healing and harmony. And purple is a sacred color. It stands for mystery and magic."

"It's beautiful. I love it." She gave him a soft kiss. He quickly escalated it.

"Hey, Bells," Jake interrupted. He ignored Seth's growl. "We have one more present for you."

She glanced up at him. "Jeez, Jake. The pack has done enough for me."

"You'll like this one." He nodded over at the door. There stood Renee and Phil.

Renee squealed and rushed over. "Merry Christmas, baby."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: This chapter is, but isn't, vampire centric._

Chapter 12

_To: majorpixie, monkeymanmccarty_

_From: izzybells_

_Happy New Year! I hope this is finding the family in good spirits. I didn't ignore the letters after Charlie died; I slipped into a deep depression. It was worse than when you all left._

_I just need to ask: What promise? I know I promised HIM that I wouldn't do anything reckless, but then I discovered motorcycles and cliff diving. Biggest rush ever!_

_I started dating again. His name is Seth Clearwater. He's from La Push. His dad was one of Charlie's best friends. He's 16 and still in high school. I truthfully have never been happier. He's moving in with me in June, after school's out._

_Oh. I'm living in La Push now. The house in Forks just had too many memories. We're getting it updated and ready for rent. I just can't sell it._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Bella_

_To: izzybells_

_From: majorpixie_

_Werewolves, Bella? What the hell?! Thank them for not attaching Peter and Charlotte. Though they have red eyes, they feed from overdosing drug addicts and the terminally ill. So they're doing a service._

_The promise was the one we made to you. Edward said that you said that you wanted us totally out of your life, that you wanted a human life. Though with werewolves, how do you get normal?_

_Keep me abreast of everything. I'm having trouble seeing you._

_Alice_

_To: izzybells_

_From: monkeymanmccarty_

_Robbing the cradle, huh, Bells? As long as you're happy. Motorcycles and cliff diving? Didn't know you had it in you._

_Hey. You got a gaming system? I'm ready with COD and Halo. Just let me know. Does your wolf play?_  
_Emmett_

_To: majorpixie_

_From: izzybells_

_**WHAT?!**__ That fucking prick! He told me that he didn't want me anymore and I was a distraction then left me in the fucking woods. Well, fuck him._

_Happenings in La Push: Jake turned 17. Brady got caught sneaking out of a girl's bedroom window in Forks. Happened to be Lauren Mallory's sister. Apple doesn't fall far, huh? She about had a heart attack when she found out he's only 14 (she's 16). But I've sent their pictures. None of them look younger than 21._

_Jared chased Collin off the cliff for thinking of Jules in various positions. Paul got dumped on his ass by Embry for being a douche, but when isn't he? Quil let Claire put make-up on him the other day (picture attached). Leah and River are moving in to a new house. His mom is so cool. I spoke with her the other day. She's gypsy, you know. She did a past life reading on me. It was trippy. I'll tell you more later._

_I'm now working at the diner in Forks. I wait tables and make the desserts._

_Oh. There's also romance brewing down on the Res. Billy and Allison hooked up. It's really messing with Sam and Jake's heads._

_Later,_

_Bella_

_P.S. Angela and Jessica say hi._

_To: monkeymanmccarty_

_From: izzybells_

_Emmett,_

_I swear to all things holy I will break that fucking console and mail you the pieces if I come home to another screaming match between you guys and my guys. All I wanted was a nice relaxing bath and I was hearing the 'f' bomb dropped every other word. And I had headphones in!_

_Love,_

_Bella_

_To: izzybells_

_From: majorpixie_

_Happy Valentine's! Hope you got the gifts we sent. And don't fuss. Four boxes of Godiva chocolate is not too much. I have no idea what Emmett or Carlisle sent you._

_Love,_

_Alice_

_To: izzybells_

_From: monkeymanmccarty_

_I'll just send you another Xbox._

_Love,_

_Emmett_

_P.S. How did Seth like the edible body paint? Happy Valentine's Day._

_To: majorpixie_

_From: izzybells_

_Yes, four boxes of Godiva chocolate was too much! Rose sent the chocolate covered strawberries. Said it went with Emmett's gift. (blush) It did and tell her thanks. But $42 a box! Esme got me the Pure Bliss gift basket ($100) and Jasper sent the Chocolate Lovers gift basket ($150). And YOU! The Chocolate Connoisseur gift basket. That's $225! (huff) I loved them, but I had to share. That was really death by chocolate._

_Tell Carlisle I love my bracelet. He didn't have to give me the Cullen crest._

_Okay. Happenings on the Res: I think I overdosed on all the confection. Quil turned 17 and Jules had her 15__th__ birthday. All that cake, plus the chocolate had me sick for several day. Old Quil gave me some tea that really helped me. I was scared that I was getting the flu. And yes, I've had the flu shot. Leah is looking into becoming a midwife. The bitch of the pack is gonna be birthing babies. Lord help us! JK. Jake and Embry got into a food fight with Paul and Jared at the diner the other day. Masie was pissed! They had to clean the diner from top to bottom, even the kitchen. And they were banned for a month!_

_Collin gave Jules a promise bracelet for her birthday and Jared nearly killed him. Seth said it's a pain in the ass when a wolf is with your sister. Note from my mom: she's pregnant! I'm going to have a little brother or sister at the end of May. We're going to have a busy month – Sam and Emily are getting married mid-May, Jared and Paul have birthdays, the baby will be here, Kim, Jared and Paul are graduating and Seth will have a birthday, along with Angela, who's coming home for the summer. Plus, we're having a ceremony at Charlie's grave. The headstone is going up. And Rachel, Jake's sister, is graduating from college and coming home._

_I see a clusterfuck in the making._

_Love,_

_Bella_

_To: monkeymanmccarty_

_From: izzybells_

_Emmett,_

_Bella wouldn't respond but thanks to you and your woman for the strawberries and the paint. I turned into a regular Picaso. (wink) And sorry about the Xbox. We were babysitting Claire. I didn't know a two-year old could be so sneaky around a pack of wolves. She woke from her nap early and decided the Xbox was hungry and tried to feed it a cookie._

_Seth_

_To: izzybells_

_From: majorpixie_

_It's a boy! Sorry, I had to peek. Act surprised when your mom tells you. And the headstone. Bella, I cried. It's absolutely gorgeous._

_Carlisle says it doesn't matter who you are with, you'll always be part of the family._

_Love,_

_Alice_

_To: izzybells_

_From: monkeymanmccarty_

_I think I peed myself, I was laughing so hard. You're not supposed to leave a kid alone. Hope you got the new console._

_Emmett_

_To: majorpixie, monkeymanmccarty_

_From: izzybells_

_I kicked all the wolves out of my house for the next month. Bastards didn't tell me they could hear the fucking heartbeat. Assholes. Oh, yeah. I'm pregnant. And Mom's having a boy._

_To: izzybells_

_From: majorpixie_

_Squee! They have to let us do a baby shower! Please please please? Beg Sam for us. Rose and Esme are ecstatic! When are you due?_

_To: izzybells_

_From: monkeymanmccarty_

_Fist bump to my man, Seth! First time out the gate and you won the crown!_

_To: majorpixie, monkeymanmccarty_

_From: izzybells_

_I now descend into my month of Hell. Jared and Paul's bonfire is this weekend. Next weekend is the wedding, the week after that is Aiden Christopher's due date. Then is the graduation, Seth and Angela's birthday (only one day apart), the ceremony for Charlie and Rachel's bonfire._

_If you don't hear from me, I lost my mind._

_Love,_

_Bella_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: This is the past life discussion that Bella had with River's mother in January, right after Jake's birthday._

Interlude

"Hello, Bella. This is Meadow, River's mom."

Bella paused. She took her phone away from her ear and looked at it, as if she could see the lady on the other end. "Um. Hi."

"Did River ever tell you his nationalities?"

"I know his father is Quileute."

Meadow sighed. "Yes. IF I had known he was married, nothing would have happened. But I wouldn't have River and Leah would be miserable. Anyway. My family is Romany."

"Gypsy? Really? That is so cool."

"Romany, not gypsy. River mentioned that you have an old soul, so I did a past life reading."

"Meadow, I hate to offend you but I don't believe in that stuff."

"Yet you believe in vampires and shape shifters. Besides, your mother on dabbled; I'm the real thing." Again, Bella looked at the phone. "No one told me, sweetheart. Let's get started.

"In Ancient Greece, your father, Markos, was a member of Senate. He disappeared one night after a Senate meeting, never to be heard of again. Your husband's name was Paulos and he had a nasty temper, though he never turned it on you.

"We are jumping forward several hundred years to the time of Christ. Your husband was a jovial man by the name of Jareth. You both followed Christ and were grieved at his passing.

"Another few hundred years pass and we are now to 800 AD in what is now Norway. Your father was known only as Ceorl, a nobleman. He raided along the coast of Britain, Scotland, France and Germany. Your first husband, Ormr, was an evil man. Your second husband, Alviss, was wise and just. Alviss killed Ormr in a fight and took you to wife. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Bella answered in a small voice.

"Good. Now, on to the time of the legend of Robin Hood. Your husband was a shy, quiet man and loved you fiercely. Elias worked on a farm in Yorkshire. He died of the plague not long after you died in childbirth.

"We're coming to the 1600s. You were a maid in the house of an Anglican pastor, who was believed to be crazy. His son was sweet on you, but disappeared on night. A stable hand named Hamish became your suitor.

"In the 1700s, you were a maiden of the Iroquois nation. You met a French fur trader named Quesnel. The two of you traveled all over Canada and the northern US and settled in the Olympic Peninsula area."

"Holy fuck," she whispered.

"Exactly. In the 1860s, you lived near Houston. Your beau joined the Confederate Army. Two years later, he was deemed MIA in the evacuation of Galveston. Ten years after that, you met and married another Army man. During the reconstruction of Galveston, he too disappeared."

"Do all the men in my life disappear?" Bella huffed.

"Nearly. The next time period is just before this one, in the 1930s. Your older brother was killed by a bear while he was out hunting."

"I know the last one. It's Emmett."

"You always thought you had a connection to him."

"Is that it? That's all, right?"

"Do you want to know about the copper top?"

_A/N 2: Some names are a gimme, but if you can figure out the men in past Bella's life, I'll give you an exclusive on the "copper top"._


	14. Chapter 14

December 1886

Mary Elizabeth's Journal

Christmas is nearly upon us. I told the tribe of it, that it is a time celebrating the birth of Christ, God's son that he sent to Earth to save us from our sins. I was asked what was done to celebrate this occasion. Since my family had always been poor, we just cooked a large meal and sang carols and attended Mass. We had a feast of venison, fish, bear and various vegetables.

I have been sick the past several mornings. None of the other women are sick. Nor the children or elders. Maska gave me a tea to settle my stomach. Stinka is a dear and has brought it to me every morning. I also cannot stomach the smell of fish cooking.

Sisika has told me what is wrong with me. I am with child. My late husband spoke of children before the attack, but we were unfruitful. Wynono is ecstatic. He and Chenoa have been trying for several years. It almost seems as if she expects to raise the child herself. I am skeptical of just handing over my baby. Maybe the child can have two mothers. I will insist on a biblical name for my child. I do wish I had a Bible to remember all the names.

Ituha's Journal

Yepa began to smell sweet, like a field of flowers in the summertime. She had also been ill. She couldn't have eaten anything bad. We all ate the same thing at her Christmas feast. None of the other tribe members were sick. Maybe it's a hokwat thing.

Sisika opened our eyes to the cause. The pack is going to have a new pup. Wynono acted like a pup himself. Chenoa was slowly becoming despondent with no pup after several years of marriage. A new spring is in her step.

March 1887 (approximately 4-5 months pregnant)

Maska has been following Yepa around like a puppy. Stinka laughs at him on a daily basis. Yepa actually yelled at him. Chenoa also follows Yepa. Wynono has moved Yepa into his house.

Mary Elizabeth's Journal

I yelled at Maska the other day. It is like he is underfoot constantly. Stinka laughed at him, especially when he pouted.

Chenoa and Wynono moved me into their home. I am a little ashamed to admit that I share a bed with the married couple. At the same time, my womanhood tingles and weeps with remembered thoughts of watching them together before he takes a turn with me.

May 1887 (approximately 6-7 months pregnant)

The babe is making his presence known. My belly has grown and others can now feel him move and kick. Chenoa exclaims with every kick and twirl. Wynono has be come very amorous. He actually drags Chenoa and I into the house during day! The other wives and Sisika just smirk at us when we appear again. Chenoa smirks right back while my face is set aflame.

July 1887 (approximately 8-9 months pregnant)

Ituha's Journal

Yepa now needs help getting up and down. Maska has put a stop to Wynono's escapades with her. He actually pouted! Like a child that had a toy taken away. He must have found a way around it because I can still hear her cries of completion.

August 1887

Yepa is birthing the pup. Stinka and Sisika has set Lomasi and Onowa at the door to keep us away. Wynono, our mighty Alpha, cringes with every cry.

The sun was just about to set when a wail came from the house. Wynono was at the door in the blink of an eye. Stinka allowed him inside the house, but not the rest of us. We crowded around the door until our wives pushed us back. Majog nearly stepped inside until Wynono growled at him. Nearly an hour later, he exited his house carrying Yepa with Chenoa following them.

At the center fire, he placed Yepa on her feet. She stood to one side while Chenoa was on the other. Gently taking the babe from its blanket, he raised it high as it gave another lusty wail.

"We welcome to the tribe my son, Jacob Black."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

March 2007

Bella stared at Sue. "No. You're wrong."

"I'm not wrong, Bella. You're pregnant. We can do an ultrasound, but I'm guessing you're nearly 3 months."

"I'm on the shot, Sue. Actually I'm overdue for it."

"Bella, I have a confession to make. You haven't had a Depo shot since your first one last March. When it was time for the one in June, Charlie had just died and it just slipped my mind. I didn't think about it until Kim said something at Christmas."

Tears welled in the girl's eyes. "I don't know how to be a mother. Mine was the best role model on what _not_ to do. Sue!" she wailed.

The elder enclosed the girl in her arms. "Shh. It's alright. You have me and Joy and Allison to help you through this. Seth will be right by your side with the rest of the pack." She pulled back and tucked a piece of mahogany hair behind a petite ear. "You can come to any of us at any time. Now are you ready to see your baby?"

Bella nodded as she wiped her face off. "Let's see that grandbaby, Grandma."

Sue froze from pulling the ultrasound machine out. "Oh no, honey. I'm no grandma. I'm sweet so I'll be Honey." She smirked. "Now lay back and raise your shirt."

Brady sneaked into Bella's house after school and went straight to the refrigerator. Bella always left Seth something. Unless a wolf was sneaking about. Like him. Yes! Sandwiches, casserole and cake. Score! When he shut the door, he noticed a grainy, black and white picture on the door. He cocked his head to the side, trying to figure it out. He read the corner of the picture. 'Baby Swan' was in one corner and 'September 21, 2007' in the other. Juggling the various plates, he pulled the photo off and sat at the table.

Jared found him sitting there 30 minutes later. "Dude, you have patrol in ten minutes. And Seth is gonna skin you for taking his food."

"Jar, what do you make of this?" He held out the picture. "It doesn't look like any baby swan I've seen before and why would it have a date that hasn't happened yet?"

The older wolf took the picture and stared at it. He turned it one way then another. He's seen this type of picture before, but couldn't think where. "Don't know, pup. Come on before you're late and you have two pissed off wolves after you."

Brady was thinking over the picture when he phased in.

Leah sighed. _I'm gonna let Seth beat the shit out of you. _

Jake froze. _What are you thinking about?_

A weird picture on the fridge. It read "Baby Swan" and "September 21, 2007". What does that mean, Jake?

_Jake,_ Leah began.

Meet me at my house, Lee. Brady, you're partnered with Paul today.

At the Black house, Leah tumbled from the tree line as she pulled down her shirt. Jake met her on the front porch. They just stared at each other.

"You recognized the picture," Leah stated. He nodded. "Her scent is off; sweeter than normal." Again he nodded. "I've been hearing a fast fluttering. We all have. We've commented on it. And he's just sat there, not saying a word. And she's been sick."

Billy opened the door. "Are the two of you gonna stand out here all day or what? Hey, Leah. Did Jake tell you the good news? Rebecca's gonna have another baby. She sent us the sonogram picture."

Leah fell to steps. "She's pregnant."

The elder frowned. "Usually that's what a sonogram picture means. It even has the date on it. She's due in October. We're hoping it's a little girl this time."

"September 21st."

"Dad," Jake interrupted before Billy could comment. "Bella's been sick, has a sweeter smell and we can hear a fluttering. And Brady found a picture on her fridge."

"Seth is gonna bite his ass if he finds out Brady's been into his food." He glanced from Leah's still form to his son's somber eyes. "What are you talking about, son?"

There was a crowd at Sam and Emily's. The pack was celebrating Kim's 18th birthday, along with discussing the first pack wedding. After dinner, Seth and Bella stood up.

She nervously cleared her throat. "I know this day is all about Kim, but we have some news. I'm pregnant." Dead silence greeted her.

"We kinda figured, Bells," Embry said.

"We've been hearing the heartbeat for over a month," Quil added.

She started with that knowledge then turned to her mate. "You too? That's why you've been rubbing on my stomach?"

Seth shrugged. "Well, yeah."

Her face turned red. "Banned. All of you are banned from the house for a month. Including you." She poked her wolf and stormed off.

Emily stood up. "None of you thought to mention that you could hear the heartbeat?" Eleven wolves shook their heads. She threw her hands up and followed Bella, Kim on her heels.

Collin leaned over to Brady. "She's not gonna ban us too, is she?"

"God, I hope not. Living on just my mom's cooking for a month?" He shuddered.

Bella stared at her phone. Letting out a sigh, she picked it up and dialed her mom.

"Hey, baby. How's Washington?"

"It's good, Mom. So what did the doctor say?"

"You're having a little brother. We talked about naming him Aiden Charles. What do you think?"

"A little creepy, naming your kid with your current husband after your ex."

"I know, but we would both like to honor Charlie."

"Well, how bout I do that?"

A pause on the other end. _"What are you saying, Bella?"_

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"Oh, baby. Do you think it's a good time? You just got better and Seth is only 16."

"The timing isn't perfect, but, Mom, he's my forever."

"You thought the same thing about Edward."

"No, I didn't. Edward was too controlling, making himself my forever, but I never thought that. You remember what you told me about Phil when you first met him?"

"That he grabbed my soul."

"Yeah. That's what Seth did to me. I can't explain it, Mom."

"Have you decided about college?"

"Maybe next year, after its born. I'm due September 21st, so my brain won't be on task if I started in the fall."

"I'm behind you with whatever you decide. I love you, Bella."

"Love you too, Mom. Oh. Sue has already picked out her name. She informed me she is _not_ a grandmother. And you do realize that my baby is going to be only four months younger than its uncle."

"Oh shit. Yeah. Grandma is not for me. I'll think of a name."

Seth sat against the front door, talking on his phone. "I didn't think you were serious."

"Dead serious,"Bella responded. She was currently lying on her couch. "None of you guys thought to mention that you could hear the heartbeat. You're not allowed in my house."

"I'm your wolf. And it's cold out here," he whined.

"Yeah. As my wolf, you could've given me a heads-up. And you run 108. It's not that cold out there."

"Bella," he sighed. Scooting over, he glanced though the windows. "Please, baby? How are you sleeping at night?"

"I have several of your shirts here. Scent really helps. I had to pile a few blankets on the bed, but I'm good."

"I miss holding you, rubbing your tummy."

"And that right there is why you're not coming in."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

May 2007

"Is that my cake?" Jared asked as he bounced up to her.

Bella pulled the cake back. "Back off, Cujo." She wanted to kick out at him but knew she would end up on her ass with the 10-pound cake all over her. She saw her cousin. "Quil! Help me."

"No fair, Bella," Jared whined. "He's gonna hog it all."

"Ooo! Cake!" Quil yelled. That caught the attention of Brady and Collin, who came running.

Her eyes rounded at seeing three overgrown puppies running towards her. She backed into her truck. A loud whistle pierced the air. Bella glanced behind her to find Leah coming down the driveway.

"Back up," the she-wolf growled, shooing the four away. "Now heel. Stay." She maneuvered the girl around the foursome.

Brady rolled his eyes. "We're not dogs, Leah."

Her eyes narrowed. "If you move before I whistle again, I'll let Seth know exactly who's been raiding Bella's fridge. And I'll bite your tails."

"It's _my_ cake," Jared insisted.

"And I'll drop the damn thing," Bella huffed. She took off to the path to the beach, cussing under her breath.

"Hey, Swan. Let me carry that before really _do_ drop it." At the beach, Leah set down the cake with the other six. "Tell me again why there are seven cakes?"

"Eleven wolves and thirteen humans." Bella unzipped her hoodie and threw it under the table. She fanned at her face.

"My cake!" Paul yelled from down the beach. He, Jake and Embry ran towards them. They paused when Bella turned around, their eyes wide.

She frowned at them. "What?"

"Bells," Jake hedged as he rubbed the back of his neck. She lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Embry's mouth fell open as Paul groaned.

"You're killing me, Swan," he mumbled.

She looked over at her shoulder at her future sister-in-law. "Have they hit their heads lately?"

"Bells, is that a new shirt?" Jake finally asked.

"No. Why?"

"It's a little tight."

She glanced down at her shirt. "No, it's not. I'm perfectly comfortable in it."

"What Baby Alpha is trying to gently say is _damn_. When did you grow those babies?" Paul gestured to her chest.

"Last night. Same as this came in," Seth answered as he sneaked up behind them and palmed her baby bulge. He glanced down at his mate when she elbowed his stomach.

"Leah, why are there four wolves in my front yard that said that you're gonna bite their tails if they move before you whistle?" Sam asked when he and Emily arrived. They were carrying another cake.

"Oh yeah." She let out a cringe-worthy whistle. "They tried to bum-rush Bella."

"Classy, babe," River said as he shook his head to get the ringing out of it.

Sue entered the room and gasped. "You girls look beautiful." She quickly closed the door.

"How's Sam doing, Aunt Sue?" Emily asked. Her sister, Melissa, was finishing her hair.

"Pacing and growling." She twirled her finger at the bridesmaids. "Melissa, how in the hell did you get their hair like that?"

"YouTube. Kim and Leah have a feather braid. Bella has a waterfall. And Em," she tied off the ends, "has a heart." Emily stood to show her hair before her lace veil was put on.

"Bella, Leah," Kim spoke up. "Jared and I decided to use the same colors so you don't have to buy new dresses in the next three months, and Em, you can wear mine."

"If I can fit in it. I'm afraid my boobs are gonna explode like Bella's."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because she's pregnant," Leah said. "I can hear the heartbeat." Kim squealed and rushed to Emily. "Inside voice, Kim."

"How are you holding up, sweetie?" Sue asked Bella.

"I'm good."

"Any ideas for your wedding to Seth?"

Leah caught the look of horror on Bella's face. "Mom, Seth will be 17 in a few weeks. How bout we get him graduated from high school first."

Old Quil stood next to a jittery Sam. He glanced at the sky. The spirits were smiling, leaving the skies clear, though it had rained earlier. Sam's Aunt Ellen and grandmother Clara began to play _Annie's Song_ on native flutes.

Kim began the procession, followed by Bella. He smiled at his niece. Her belly was barely showing with the way her dress lay. Leah trailed behind her as Emily's maid of honor. He was glad River cam along to heal her heart. Little Claire dumped her basket then began to cry as she had no more petals in her basket. Junior quickly picked her up and brought her to the front, calming her down.

Emily stepped into view on her father's arm. He heard Sam take a quick breath. She really was beautiful. It seemed as if she was lit from within. He was glad they decided to combine traditional and modern. When Emily stopped before them, her father kissed her cheek and handed her to Sam. Her mother and Allison stepped forward and wrapped them in blue blankets. Sam gently brushed his hand down her scars then they faced him.

"We are here to witness the union of Samuel and Emily. Do you, Samuel Charles, take Emily Elizabeth as your wife?" *

"I do."

"Do you, Emily Elizabeth, take Samuel Charles as your husband?"

"I do."

Leah and Jared removed the blankets. Quil wrapped a white blanket over both of them. "Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold for each of you will be warmth for the other. Now there will be no loneliness for each of you will be a companion for the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround both of you in the journey ahead and through all the years. May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth." The newlyweds turned to face the audience. "I present Samuel and Emily Uley." **

At the reception, Bella watched as Sam and Emily shared their first dance. Seth cradled her stomach from behind her.

"I can hear you thinking," he said softly. "What's going through that beautiful brain of yours?"

"Why no rings?"

"That's a hokwat tradition. He has a ring for her that he'll give later. He's gonna get a tattoo as his ring." She glanced up at him in question. "We can't wear any jewelry cause of phasing. So we all agreed when we marry, we'll tattoo our ring."

"What's it gonna be? Emily's name?"

"No. Each design is unique to each couple."

"It's gonna suck that you won't be here for your birthday," Bella said. "We were gonna combine it with Seth's." Her mate cocked an eyebrow at her. _Angela_, she mouthed.

"I know, but it's a good opportunity," Angela responded. "It's Florence."

"When will you be back?"

"Around July 4th."

"Then you'll have to come to the bonfire."

"Natives celebrating the birth of America?" she asked skeptically.

"No. Natives finding any excuse to party and blow things up." Seth gave her the finger.

Angela laughed. "That's a typical male."

Bella slapped at her bedside table, searching for her phone. A warm arm reached over her to pick up the ringing device.

"'Lo?" Seth grumbled. He sat up quickly. "Yeah. Hold on. Bella, it's your mom."

"Speaker," she mumbled.

"Go ahead, Renee."

"Hey, baby girl."

"You sound tired, Mom."

"I just spent the last twelve hours in labor," Renee laughed.

"He's here?" She popped up, hitting her head on Seth's chin. She turned and growled at him. Why the hell was he hovering over her?

"Phil's gonna send you a picture. Aiden Phillip is now an hour old." Her phone chimed.

"Oh my God, Mom. He's so cute!" Bella exclaimed when she opened her text. "Are you gonna be able to make it for Dad's ceremony?"

"I don't think so, sweetie. Are the two of you coming for Father's Day weekend?"

"We'll be there, Renee," Seth answered.

"Love you both."

"Love you too, Mom." She snuggled into Seth's chest as he disconnected the call.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Sleeping."

"We have a graduation to get too."

"Not for a few more hours." She looked up at him from under her lashes.

"Well, in that case, I'm sure there are other things we can do in the meantime."

_A/N: *-brownie points to those that get Emily's name. **-Apache prayer. Kim, Leah and Bella's dresses are on my Twitter page._


End file.
